Vehicles are becoming increasingly artificially intelligent with wireless communication capabilities. Most vehicles on the road today are controlled, in whole or part, by computers. This intelligence has been underutilized for applications largely unrelated to vehicle control.
Satellite positioning systems have enabled not only a vehicle to locate itself but also to communicate with remote entities.
There is a need for a vehicle that can communicate with other vehicles and provide updated occupant information to third parties.